Nineteen Days
by rachgreengeller
Summary: It is almost the end of Fitz's Presidency and he has a surprise for Olivia.


The lights were shining on the freshly fallen snow. It caused the moonlight to reflect upon the alabaster buildings. They stood as a monument to time and history. They had stood for a little less than two hundred years and witnessed the greatest men in history. Forty four of them to be exact. Another man was getting ready to take the throne or as the present occupant of 1600 Penn called it, the royal prison system. It was a little like prison, you couldn't leave the place without a small army. On this evening the present resident stood on the Truman balcony, with scotch tumbler in hand. He held it up to the cold Washington night in a toast. A toast to making it through….

Now it was almost over, he was in the home stretch. There would only be nineteen more days to go. On noon on the twentieth, it would not have any trace of him or his family. A new President would be in charge as of noon. He pursed his lips and took a step back in time. It was eight years ago, they were in love and he wanted her to share in the victory because he would have never made it without her. He couldn't be with her, but she wanted to give him something. He didn't want to take it, because he said that she was his something special.

Rare, one of a kind like her. Forty eight stars that belonged to Eisenhower. He never took it off and then looked down at it. He wore it all the times he cursed her or she said they were done. Even when she left or threw the ring at him. It was on the lapel of whatever suit he wore that day. They christened the Oval that night, he hoped no one had seen.

A million miles away and million miles they had traveled. The campaign trail…Camp David… Defiance….Remmington…. kidnapping… assassinations….birth…death…and then finally she let him go… divorce…impeachment… a shotgun wedding…. Rowan….then she let him go again.

"Fitz?" a soft voice said , causing him to turn around. He let a smile cross his lips as his he took another sip. She was gorgeous in her one shoulder Valentino . Diamonds hung from her lobes and a choker was tight around her petite neck. More diamonds encircled her wrist as she held the wine glass. Her dark hair was spun around like an ice cream cone on top of her head. It was secured with tiny little diamonds. Jimmy Choos set off the gown , making it easier for her to kiss his 6'2 frame.

They had started therapy a few months ago. It was right after the worst episode of her PTSD, she had finally snapped. She tried to give her father one last chance and realized that she was being manipulated and used again. She picked up the phone in the middle of the night and told him she needed help. He picked up the phone and got her into the best hospital he could. He began to go to counseling himself because he needed to learn who Fitz was again. Not Fitzgerald Grant, but Fitz. He had forgotten the small pleasures in life like driving a car and going to Starbucks. Most of all, he wanted to learn to be a better man for her… for them if there was still a chance.

"You look incredible, gorgeous, Livvy." He said as he slowly turned around . He was an exercise in perfection himself. His dark curly hair was tamed with gel to make it look Presidential. She had to laugh at the curl that wouldn't behave. She once called it his Superman curl and then he used his superpowers on her to make her squeal. His muscular form and six pack abs were covered with a Brooks Brothers tux that was perfectly fitted to his large frame. He could barely keep his excitement a secret as she spotted the tightness in his pants. A crisp white shirt was under the jacket and the buttons were gems. This was truly a night that she was going to remember.

"Shall we?" Fitz offered her his arm as the two walked toward the elevator . The doors began to open and they stepped in the elevator. He thought of all the times that he rode that elevator and hoped that when he rode it one last time, she would be by his side. As they left the elevator, they saw the flashes go off and the cheers as this royal couple entered the party. A band struck up the familiar fanfare as they entered the ballroom. He would be hearing "Hail to the Chief" in his sleep for a long time.

Stepping up to the podium, he waved and gave the million dollar smile. She still remembered the first time he told the world how he felt. He called her an incredible woman. She knew he meant her. Thunderous applause filled the room as he pulled her to the stage. For the very first time, he pulled her in front of the crowd and to further add shock value he leaned in and kissed her. The crowd abandoned their adult personas and became ten again.

It was great to see her laugh again and want to have fun. She would be dragged across the room by some Congressman to dance but her eyes wouldn't leave his. She couldn't wait to get back to the safety of his arms. He shared his insights with the man who would replace him . His pal , his brother , his comrade in arms through the many years. He never thought in a million years he would be in the President 's office because of his homosexuality. Now he was taking his place.

Suddenly the master of ceremonies made the announcement as the four men took the stage. He looked over at Abby as she gave him a sneaky smile. They both kept the secret and when Olivia saw them she shrieked. "Boys 2 Men!" She leapt into his arms and the crowd screamed when the singers began their rack of songs. Harrison began to dance and so did his date.

Olivia began to dance as well, she was accompanied by Fitz. She tried to keep her laughter in as she notices him trying to dance. He was moving like a typical white boy. At least he was trying. Then they decided to slow it down. The one "Boy" picked up the mike and announced in his deep voice. "This is for you, Livvy." The quartet took to the mikes and started to sing. Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night

Pour the wine, light the fire  
Girl your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands  
I'll do anything, girl you need only ask

"Tonight is our night, Livvy. It's the start of a new year. My term is ending and for the first time, I am beginning to feel that its going to work. I wanted to surprise you . I remembered how you told me that you loved to listen to Boys 2 Men and how you and your roommate went to their concert. "

"I can't believe you did this." Olivia sighed. "This is the most romantic thing that a man has ever done for me. Until you told me that you built me a house. "

"I told you a long time ago that I would spoil you rotten. I would give you jewels and take you around the world. I have a lot to make up to you and I wanted to start tonight. We have our whole lives ahead of us." He whispered in her ear

. Baby tonight is your night  
And I will do you right  
Just make a wish on your night  
Anything that you ask  
I will give you the love of your life, your life, your life

I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go

As the song ended, the crowd turned to the mc and he began the countdown. 10….9….8….7….6…..5

4…3….2…..one ….Happy New Year. When the band began to play "Auld Lang Syne" Fitz took her hand and led her out into the Rose Garden. The sky lit up like a Christmas tree as the fireworks went off. The lights spelled out a pattern that was the words "Marry Me." Written across the sky. Her hands came up to her face and her eyes were filled with tears, tears of joy. Before she knew it, his knee was on the snow and he held a ring box in his trembling hands.

"Well?' he asked honestly.

"What do you think?" she laughed.

A pink heart lit up the sky and then in letters like the flag , the middle said Olivia and Fitz."

It truly was going to be a new beginning.

Hope you enjoyed my New Years standalone. Tomorrow night, new chapter of "America's Hero"

Happy 2017! New Scandal on the 19th!


End file.
